


PDA, Assassin Style [Podfic]

by greeniron, Zinnith



Series: Triptych for Paraka [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Phil is actually comparing his agents to cats. He’d never hear the end of it. But... well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA, Assassin Style [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PDA, Assassin Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432741) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



> Trigger warning: Contains torture and mutilation of a bad guy.

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/PDA.mp3)     |||      [Mp4](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/PDA%2C%20Assassin%20Style.m4b)  


Length:  7:13


End file.
